<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama! by clarkjoekent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112261">Mama!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent'>clarkjoekent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarves and Kids side stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Mothers Day, cooking mishaps, kids being kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Sakura's powerful yet poor chakra control her parents put her up for adoption. Tsunade, noticing Sakura's potential, swoops in and adopts the promising young shinobi. It's been a few months and Sakura knows Mother's day is rolling up. The 6 year old wants to do something special for her new mom but she has no idea what. </p><p> </p><p>This is a companion piece to Scarves and Kids, however it can be read separately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarves and Kids side stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to do something short and sweet for the best mom Tsunade. </p><p>(Set between chapters 4 and 5 of Scarves.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Naruto I need help." Sakura whispered to Naruto while they were playing in his room. Kakashi and Gai were out in the kitchen but she couldn't take any chances. She had a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Naruto put his froggy down and gave his best friend his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother's day is coming up and I just don't know what to do for Mama." Sakura's past Mother's days were spent in her room, away from her birth mother. A break - her father claimed - was all her mom wanted. Tsunade on the other hand keeps walking into Sakura’s room demanding they spend time together. It’s a complete 180 from what she's used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm maybe make her breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to cook." She could try. She knows how to boil water in an electric kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy and Papa have some cookbooks, we could try. Kurama can help!" Naruto's smile was infectious. They snuck out of his bedroom, tiptoed into his parent's bedroom and took a few books that looked appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They read a few recipes before settling on french toast. It took a few days but eventually Kakashi and Gai left them alone with the pack's supervision and they were finally able to use the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a cup?" Naruto glared at the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe this?" Sakura took a glass cup out of the cupboard and handed it to Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurama said it looks right." The blonde shrugged and continued on with the recipe. They had mixed the milk, eggs, vanilla, and cinnamon all together and then they dumped the whole loaf of bread into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura moved a chair close to the stove and took out a pot. "This should work right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde poked his belly and sighed, "No Kurama said flat." They pulled the biggest frying pan out and turned the stove on. To the average kid they were doing a great job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Pakkun, they were destroying the kitchen and they were going to burn themselves. He kicked Bisuke awake and told the dog to find the boss while he padded over to the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey be careful.” Pakkun jumped onto the messy table to watch Sakura. Her hand was dangerously close to the edge of the burner. He tried telling her she was going to burn herself but Naruto just huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got this Pakkun. Kurama is helping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pug snorted. It didn't take long for both men to come rushing home to stop Sakura from burning her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you two doing?" Kakashi put the girl on the floor and turned off the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanna do something for mom." Sakura looked like she was going to cry. “I needed to practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't yell at her, it's my fault. Kurama helped too." Naruto put himself in between his Dad and best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to yell at her. I wish you just told me I could've helped." Kakashi rolled his eyes at the kids. Gai was behind him inspecting the pile of finished pieces of french toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t look bad.” Gai smiled at the kids and took a bite. Almost instantly he spit it out. “These are inedible.” He dumped the plate into the trash, his complexion was slightly green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no I killed him!" Sakura was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pulled both kids into a hug while making sure Gai wasn't going to keel over. He couldn’t hold back his laughter at the situation. When they finished crying Kakashi cleaned up and made them french toast for lunch. Gai did not partake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura still had no idea what to do for her mom. She asked Kakashi and Gai but they never celebrated the holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd just make her a card." Kakashi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or buy her flowers!" Gai shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura took both suggestions and made a mental note to talk to Ino about obtaining some flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi dropped her off at home after lunch. He didn't tell Tsunade about the impromptu cooking. He thought it was sweet that she was trying to come up with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Sakura asked Tsunade if they could go see Ino. Tsunade needed to see Inoichi about something anyway so they walked to the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura bee lined for her friend, who was hiding behind a big flower pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need flowers." Sakura looked at the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to be quieter, I'm hiding from Shikamaru and Choji." Ino hissed. She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her down to her hiding spot. "What kind of flowers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flowers for Mother's day." Sakura had no idea what Tsunade liked other than the yellow flowers in their backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can probably figure something out. Is she paying?" Ino glanced out into the open shop, keeping an eye out for her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh pay?" Sakura had no money. She couldn't ask her mom for money because then it's not a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you gotta pay or my dad will be mad."  The blonde used to give people free flowers and Inoichi had to put an end to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, never mind then." Sakura tried not to sound too upset. She didn't want Ino to get in trouble. She stood up and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Tsunade could sense Sakura was upset over something. "Was Ino mean to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It's just tough being a kid." Sakura couldn't get a job and all she wanted to do was shower her mom with love and gifts like older people do to their moms. She sees it all the time on TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade laughed, picking a brooding Sakura up to take her to Ichiraku’s for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home Sakura sat in her room with her council of stuffed animals, trying to figure out what to do. "Maybe I will make her a card. I don't really have much time left." She mumbled to her stuffed bear. It just stared blankly back at her, offering little advice. Her stuffed giraffe’s smile was just mocking her now. "Good talk guys." She sighed and jumped off her bed to grab her art supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only had one day and she spent most of her free time making the card really pretty. It had glitter and a drawing of the two of them inside. She was proud of it. Tsunade almost caught her making her gift twice, scaring the kid. Sakura put the card in her desk drawer to hide it overnight and hurried to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke up to retrieve the card she realized she forgot to leave it open for the glue to dry. The card was now glued shut and she was devastated. There was no time to make another one. She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what's with the water works?" Tsunade walked in her room, still half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ruined it." Sakura tried hiding the card just in case she could get it open. She didn't want to ruin the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ruined what?" Tsunade knelt down next to Sakura, now worried she got into some of her medical supplies. Not that she cared about the supplies themselves, there were sharp items in her medical box and she didn’t want Sakura to hurt herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura shoved the ruined card in Tsunade's chest and jumped into her bed, covering herself with her blankets to muffle some of her sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a few minutes of silence before Sakura heard Tsunade sniffling. She took the covers off her head to see her smiling and crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you crying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a bear hug. "I love it, little bug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's ugly!" Sakura tried to wiggle free but her mother wasn't having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful because you made it." The words Happy Mother's Day were still visible and there was a huge heart on the front. Tsunade wasn't prepared to get anything from Sakura and it made her feel warm and loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never done this before." Sakura mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither have I kiddo." Tsunade let Sakura go. "Lets go have some breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"French toast?" Sakura asked while following her mother out to the kitchen. Tsunade laughed and got the eggs and bread out. Halfway through eating their meal, someone knocked on their door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell?" Tsunade stood up and answered it. Ino and Inoichi were standing on her doorstep with a vase full of yellow and pink flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura wanted to get you some flowers." Inoichi passed the vase over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much?" Tsunade whispered to the Yamanaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah it's on the house." He smiled at the Sannin. Ino had mentioned Sakura was trying to get some for Tsunade. They made the arrangement together and Ino paid for it with her chore money. Ino wiggled under both adults and gave Sakura a thumbs up. Sakura giggled and returned the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well thank you." She waved the two of them goodbye and shut the door. "Flowers huh?" She placed the vase on the table and grabbed her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Flowers!" Sakura threw her arms around her mom. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sakura."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"She got you flowers, how adorable." Shikaku laughed at his adviser, fully aware he could get his ass kicked for even mentioning the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And a card. She insisted on redoing it." Tsunade pushed the Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shikamaru gave Yoshino his latest finger painting project and she cried for a hour and a half. You know what he got me for Father's day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A rock." Shikaku pointed to his paperweight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How cute." Tsunade laughed at the man. She couldn't blame Yoshino for crying. She herself had spent an hour crying over the thought that Sakura thinks of her as her mother. Even though she was only adopted a few months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night before she goes to bed she glances at the now two Mother's day cards and </span>
  <span>it puts her mind at ease, knowing that she made at least one right choice in her life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>